


【超蝙/海蝙】海王从不拒绝冒险

by Skylark0313



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nervousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark0313/pseuds/Skylark0313
Summary: 显然，世界最佳搭档正跳着坠入爱河前的试探华尔兹；与此同时，亚瑟收到来自蝙蝠侠的古怪邀请。而亚瑟从不拒绝冒险。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟打量他：“你知道，虽然我很乐意跟超人痛痛快快打上一架，但我衷心不希望它起于狗血肥皂剧情，还扮演那个可笑的第三者。”  
布鲁斯扬了扬眉毛：“预先假定一个拥有超级感官和超级大脑的人对此并非知情。你觉得他没在听？”  
“这很古怪。”亚瑟希望自己没有更古怪地被这个念头唤醒，遗憾的是事与愿违。别继续想象正义领袖那双光辉磊落的蓝眼睛了，它对此毫无帮助。  
“你在对一个每天晚上装扮成蝙蝠到处吓人的家伙说话。”布鲁斯冷淡回道。

他们前后走出街头酒馆，将音箱流淌的浑厚摇滚男声抛在身后，空气中浮着海滨小镇特有的冰凉水汽，雾蒙蒙扑上口鼻，星星遥挂天际，稀疏而明亮异常。亚瑟回溯记忆，思索着先前那段对话是不是龙舌兰过载造就的错觉。  
当然，作为半个亚特兰蒂斯人他能畅饮三天三夜；他前半生都确信自己是个再笔直不过的直男——大体上吧；在他最荒诞不经的幻想里，或许布鲁斯的确将半只登山靴踩在玻璃碴、啤酒与柠檬迸裂的一片狼藉之上，俯首于他耳畔轻描淡写，“那就找个房间。”  
而前一秒钟，他痛饮后掷杯，怒视这位不请自来的恶客，“别闯进我的生活对我说三道四，操你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯停下脚步，亚瑟顺着他的视线望过去，前方是一块泛绿的霓虹招牌，半边灯管因陈年的接触不良而黯淡，凸显“旅馆”两个字亮得晃眼。布鲁斯如常穿得一身黑，半边脸笼罩在阴影里，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺，薄唇微微翘起，像柄大马士革弯刀翻卷出漂亮锋芒，介于绮丽的挑衅与危险的引诱之间，“需要我说，请？”

亚瑟凭借良好夜视能力端详人类，想，眼前这双唇瓣干燥微微泛白，合该有人用吻润湿。“我下个月订婚。”他脑海中浮现出湄拉的笑脸，碧波红发，口噙玫瑰花瓣，美如珊瑚礁拥抱明澄朝阳。  
也是湄拉窝在砗磲洁白内壳里，因彻夜研究王室律法而昏然疲乏。金封厚本反扣在身侧，海葵鱼旋绕啄吻她漂浮的发丝，亚瑟大步走过去，挥开小鱼，水波荡漾间，她娇慵抬头，懒懒笑道，“看来律法不禁止国王与王后各自拥有情人。”

面前人歪头，眉目舒展，摆出布鲁西的招牌笑脸，“我听不出这是个拒绝——以及，你把通讯器丢了，湄拉正忙于外交事务，便给我发了消息。”

对于见过湄拉如何在议事厅跟渔夫国代表争吵发怒的人而言，“外交事务”的代指未免过于举重若轻。  
这般轻佻浪荡，带着某种暧昧到邪恶的魅力。一直以来关于这个男人如何娴熟切换两道天差地别的面具，都是初具雏形的正义联盟成员心底最大的谜团。不要深究。亚瑟告诫自己。你不想比蝙蝠更先陷入精神分裂的泥沼。  
思维的缝隙里，他半心半意地困惑。超人要怎么应对他善变的情人？  
但他更加想象不出，此时此刻谁能将拒绝说出口，“这不是拒绝。”

他们推开木门，螺壳风铃叮当，酒槽鼻硕大的中年男人坐在柜台后，脸上还印着袖口纹路，冲他们含混不清地打了声招呼。布鲁斯一把抓过钥匙，用现金爽快付了帐。  
旅馆院落里栽了几棵桦木，正被前些日的飓风吹得枝离叶残，檐下灯光昏黄。亚瑟并不介意沉默，他惯于聆听浪潮海风远超与其他人交谈，但眼下情形即便对他来说，未免也过于古怪。

“你提前订过房间？”亚瑟踏上石阶，横过眼晲他。  
布鲁斯饶有趣味地回望他，视线轻巧扫过亚瑟络腮胡与皮夹克领上的酒渍，“我没有。只是临着酒吧的旅馆都见多识广，看惯了半夜推门浑身酒气的猴急客。”  
把蝙蝠侠跟猴急并列，听起来像邪恶的超人，或者彬彬有礼的海沟族。与大脑固有经验背道相驰，奇妙的违和感盘旋而上，亚瑟哑然，“你打算就这么随随便便地走进一个随随便便的陌生房间？”

“这是距离酒吧最近的家庭旅馆，凯恩在此经营了三代人，六十年来经历过两次装修，而我有它每次装修后的平面图。如果你想知道。”  
“你真的时刻做好万全准备。”  
“有备无患，总有很多突发状况要考虑。”他看起来有点像穿着缎面冲锋衣的蝙蝠侠了。  
亚瑟总是情不自禁地想要挑衅他，在蝙蝠侠露出这种专断神态时，一介人类竟仿佛掌握着天经地义所贯彻的真理，“包括邀请即将订婚的朋友上床?”  
“尚能容忍的同事。”布鲁斯严谨地纠正他，旋开门锁。

*  
亚瑟反手把布鲁斯推到门上，借着酒劲去咬他，探舌将微微起皮的唇瓣濡湿覆盖，鼻尖蹭过鬓发，嗅到古龙水下金属与海盐纠缠的味道。木门吱呀吱呀，现在听起来像对猴急的青少年了。  
布鲁斯在对方嘴唇上敷衍地磨了磨牙，按住亚瑟解开拉链向里摸去的右手，隔开距离，“别。”  
亚瑟退开些许，“不要告诉我超人此刻就站在我身后。”  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼，这家伙平时肯定也没少仗着涂白护目镜的遮掩就冲人狂翻白眼，“很抱歉让你的性幻想失望了。只是我衣服里有证物，不能让你把它随便摔地上。去电视柜的抽屉里找到安全套跟润滑剂，在床上等我。”

亚瑟大步走出玄关，一路将夹克甩地上，毛衣扔在床脚，多少有些为蝙蝠侠这么了解自己的行为习惯而感到毛骨悚然，身体却先一步因兴奋与挑战欲而微微发烫。  
房间是意料中的简陋，照明不足，光线昏暗，飘着股沤潮味，只暖气运作良好，看起来凯恩最近一次的装修时间该在上世纪。一张大床几乎占了半边地，柜上搁着台笨重的电视机，配有扩音器，按钮处都褪色包浆了，光阴与粗鲁过客共同雕琢的痕迹在机身比比皆是，旧货集市上的古怪收藏家一定会对它爱不释手。  
余光瞥到布鲁斯用衣架将外套挂好，随即浴室响起哗啦水声，亚瑟收回视线，拉开电视柜上层抽屉，里面铺了一层杂物，包括且不限于一打搔首弄姿的“外卖”小卡片、泛黄污渍的不明单据、笔帽丢失的中性笔和卷边留言簿。  
亚瑟终于明白布鲁斯为什么要用“找”了，他蹲下身，在下层抽屉里找到了想要的东西。

水声停了。寂静里亚瑟试着打开电视，只听到短路般的咔擦声，屏幕闪了几下模糊的条状色块，随即归于漆黑。“真见鬼，陆地上就没个能收留它的垃圾站吗？”  
“别小觑它，有些家伙是在这块屏幕上看到阿姆斯特朗踩下月球首个人类脚印的。”  
布鲁斯靠近，悄无声息地，他垂手撩起近在咫尺的一缕金发，指肚贴着亚瑟脖颈青黑图腾的纹路缓慢攀行，修剪整齐的指甲划过鼓动脉搏，嘭咚、嘭咚。

这个全身赤裸只穿戴光辉疤痕的强健男人站在床尾，一手稳稳掌住亚特兰蒂斯的海王后颈，居高临下，轻声细语，“好男孩，含我。”

亚瑟握着一条大腿，厚茧指腹抚过流畅昳丽的肌肉线条，感觉自己像亲近一头虎鲸，潜伏于优雅之下的彪悍猎手。  
“确定一下，说的是我要操你。”他抬头擒住布鲁斯视线，眉峰挑高，扯开一个跃跃欲试的挑衅笑来。  
“是的，你可以。”布鲁斯从容允诺，“那么现在，来取悦我。”

面前人小腹上毛发深黑蜷曲，往下逐渐稀疏褪色，至腹股沟，这根半勃性器简直像是自小小一丛明金色的云里升出来。茎身颜色沉沉发暗，几乎灼烧视线，龟头却是堪称可爱的粉色——以及当然，身经百战的花花公子都割过包皮。头皮上的推力促使亚瑟往前，淡淡的海盐沐浴露气息扑入鼻端，以及男性特有的麝香味。  
亚瑟觉得这有些超过了——这真的太过了。海神在上，他在今晚之前确真以为自己是个再直不过的直男。但说真的，面对眼前活脱脱的黑暗-性感化身，性取向重要吗？这冒险本身便值得人心醉神迷。  
布鲁斯张开手指，从容不迫地抚摸着掌下弯曲金发。  
不待催促，亚瑟半跪在布鲁斯身前，指掌用力在臀腿按下凹陷，张口纳入一根沉沉蓄势的阴茎。

青少年时他与同性短暂地厮混过，摩擦、口交、射精，感受除单薄快感外别无他物，高潮时刻他闭上眼，遐想金发啦啦队队长浑圆紧致的乳峰。随后来自亚特兰蒂斯的宿命牵引沉甸甸压肩头，亚瑟在孤独与困惑中与同龄人渐行渐远，荒唐往事自然也抛诸脑后。  
而此刻他鼻尖抵在男人下腹，心甘情愿兴致勃勃，将口唇完全张开，尽可能地含吮包裹一根漂亮的蝙蝠阴茎。舌尖拨弄褶皱，又退开些，更进一步戳刺马眼，立竿见影地，感受它如何在自己嘴里肿胀、硬挺、勃然而起。鼻腔被浓郁男性荷尔蒙蒸腾浸透，金色鬈曲阴毛拂过脸颊，那儿皮肤正烫得厉害，地转天旋，他听到自己重重喘息声如擂鼓。  
而布鲁斯，他妈的布鲁斯当然会在这种时刻仍然一声不吭，如常般把喘息跟血块跟所有激烈情绪一道咽下喉咙，但管他呢，亚瑟能感受到他如何让在自己嘴里勃起，抓着自己头发的手指如何用力收紧，指掌下皮肤如何绷直颤抖。  
这是与布鲁斯对峙时他所需要的证据。捉住你了，蝙蝠。成就感令他闷笑出声，喉咙震动，又促狭地刻意收紧，只差一点，嘴里这根已经硬如鲸骨……

布鲁斯猛地拽住他头发朝外拉，胸膛剧烈起伏而咬紧牙关，胯下性器昂扬抬首，囊袋沉甸甸坠着，马眼通红激动地吐着前液。艰难又确切地，他控制住了，没射精。  
“搞什么，布鲁斯·韦恩？”亚瑟起身怒视他，因自己难得卖力服务却没见证成效而一阵不爽。  
“人类有不应期，我不能一开始就射精。其实开始只是想试试你能走多远，令我惊讶的是……”布鲁斯短暂地阖上眼，仰头露出滚动的喉结，喃喃解释到一半，蓦地截住话头，转而张开眼睛凝视他，鼓励似的笑了笑，“你做得很好，好男孩。”

亚瑟稍稍冷静下来，也确定自己不是真的想被男人的精液呛进喉咙。当然，蝙蝠总有他的理由，但这从不影响被他妄下判断随意摆弄者的愤怒——甚至这居高临下般安抚性质的微笑只是火上浇油。亚瑟上前一步，粗暴地抓起他的屁股，扛起男人越过自己肩头，往大床上重重抛去。

布鲁斯发出一个疑问的含糊音节，轻巧翻滚借力，靠在白晃晃的床单上从容舒展身体。情不自禁地，亚瑟注意到那合纵连横的每道淤青与伤疤都如此赤裸而辉煌，人类里最为英武的战士身披他一生的绶带勋章。  
布鲁斯探寻地注视他，刚沐浴过的胸膛上又覆上一层薄汗湿漉漉泛水光，像头哪怕被逼到角落也不改其优雅与威胁的矫健猎豹。

亚瑟咬开避孕套，冲他咧嘴露出鲨鱼般的大笑，将脱下的长裤往床栏重重一掸，愉悦道，“那么现在就给我躺好，让我操到你会说人话。”  
而海王从不拒绝冒险。

*  
他会在听吗？  
短暂地掠过这个念头，布鲁斯张开腿迎合手指的侵犯。虑及亚瑟近年并无有记载（蝙蝠洞调查监控范畴内）的同性性行为，保险起见，他在浴室里先给自己做过简单扩张，此刻在双份润滑辅助下，有意放松的后穴轻易便纳入了一根手指。于是亚瑟推进第二根，异物感令括约肌本能地蠕动起来，绞出水声噗啧，仿佛迫不及待地邀请插入更多更深。

亚瑟在他身上低沉地哼笑出声，转动手指，感受这过于湿润的高热包裹，促狭道，“果然准备周全啊，韦恩。”  
“希望你知道，通常而言，我带走过夜的人，其标准包括配合态度都比你更高。”  
布鲁斯吐了口气。他腰下垫着一个枕头，臀部抬高，手肘往两侧撑开以稳固身形，抬头望见屋顶上铜吊灯锈蚀。一面墙皮斑驳脱落的天花板便足以桎梏人类视野，但对X视线而言，也不过是块厚些的透明玻璃罢了。那双明朗如堪萨斯无垠晴空般的蔚蓝眼珠啊。  
他的身体里活着两根手指，以亚瑟粗旷外表来说令人不敢置信的灵巧，动作间带出水渍声响得过分，正粗暴又不失技巧地将他从内里开拓、搅弄、展开。他是条料理桌上的鱼，被厨刀精准开膛破肚，湿漉漉血淋淋，整只手伸进去翻搅内脏时尾巴还在一跃一跃地跳动。  
疼痛之于他早就日以为常，然而身体内部酸胀的撑开感如此陌生，他仰头将手指插进自己发里往后一拨，指节攥紧泛白，喉结滚动，吞下一道呻吟。

“对此我深表怀疑。”  
面前一对缅因州走来的冰蓝瞳仁瞬也不瞬地望他，似笑非笑，玩味地欣赏。  
房间里飘着股卫生间沤潮的异味，混杂啤酒和伏特加的余韵，还有自街头旅馆抽屉里信手抓来的水溶性润滑液，这浑浊的玫瑰香精闻起来艳俗又廉价。

一切都这么仓促、下流、荒谬绝伦。  
哥谭最为矜贵的花花公子扇动长睫，那双蓝汪汪的眼珠天生含情，朝伏在身上蛮横的情人笑起来，如每每酒酣耳热之际红男绿女之间最常见的那样，眉眼舒展，舌尖舔过唇瓣，带着不容错辨的引诱意味，“是吗，证明你自己，还在等什么呢？”  
轻佻，恍惚，酣然若醉。

“我倒毫无意见，是你一副在等什么的样子。”亚瑟单手拽过一条大腿，搁在自己肩上，惬意地体会大幅动作间，身下湿软如蜜的穴壁如何被迫折转挤压自己的手指。  
他一面说话，一面屈腕恶劣地向上顶，“怎么，在我床上准备挨操的时候，想着超人会让你更爽吗？”

“唔……”  
说不清是为这名字还是亚瑟的动作，布鲁斯硬挺着的阴茎登时跳了跳，马眼激动翕张，前液洇湿了艳红的龟头往下淌。他额角青筋一跳，还是稳住了，强迫自己调整呼吸，架在亚瑟肩上的长腿一屈使力，拽过一个金灿灿的脑袋，手指慢慢梳理亚瑟凌乱的额发。  
四目相对，吐息相触的距离里，布鲁斯散漫不经地轻轻发笑，“你希望我想着别人，好让你更兴奋？”  
亚瑟想狠狠吻去或者咬掉这唇上嘲讽，但他低头时布鲁斯又推开他，懒厌地往后靠，发根潮湿，颧骨殷红，像个俊美无俦的失道之君，看穿也看轻一概入目所及，只居高临下地享受宠臣淫荒取悦。  
“得了吧，我不在乎这个。兴奋的那个可不是我。”  
“撒谎。”

亚瑟哼了一声，不再否认，转腕寻到微凸的肉栗，厚茧指肚报复般狠狠剐过那一点。在布鲁斯蓦地惊颤与绞紧里，他不期然忆起自己曾徜徉在洋流间，好奇戳弄一朵漂浮的海刺水母，那褶皱的口腕与伞膜也是这样战栗蜷缩。都只更令他想追上去，捉在指掌间肆意玩弄。  
今天，他要将它捉在指掌间。

两根手指抽插速度加快，次次朝着甬道内的浅浅肉栗侵伐，又不断敏捷地变换角度，往里面四下顶弄，蛮横地搅得穴肉被迫震颤张开，却又马上食髓知味般翕合贴上来，热情吸吮亚特兰蒂斯人在内里大力戳操的粗砺指节，肉浪翻涌间尽是粘腻潮湿的水声。  
“呃啊——操，见鬼的你别——”  
一波急过一波的残酷快感如电光连闪劈下，布鲁斯在这场突如其来的激烈指奸里重重喘气，还挣扎着不想就这么射出来，抓住亚瑟手腕想推开，却被该死的蛮力一带，仿佛握着亚特兰斯人的手狠狠给自己捅刀子，粗茧与修剪整齐的指甲边缘交替蹭过肿胀情热的前列腺。  
自作自受招致的强烈刺激令他浑身战栗，胸膛剧烈起伏，指尖力道一松，没拦住亚瑟抓紧机会按着穴口对准目标重重碾插十来下，毫无人性、不容推拒地，将他骤然推上高潮。  
布鲁斯终于被逼得尖泣出声，浑白精液喷上小腹，挂在高频起伏的漂亮肌肉线条与黑色鬈曲胸毛上，呈现出玷污般的艳情景象。

“承认吧，你根本不想用前面高潮。瞧你，韦恩，你靠后面就能射得这么又快又好。”  
亚瑟松开他，眼睛发亮，咧开嘴笑，顺手毫不客气地掴了掌前方浑圆的屁股。  
布鲁斯被这倒打一耙给气乐了，但强制高潮后恍惚的愉悦感像柔软毯子漫覆全身，绷紧的肌肉悠悠松弛，生物电和缓地拍击赤裸潮湿的肌肤。他闭上眼睛，漂浮在高潮后的余韵中，疲于动弹，不想说话，生不起气来，只享受脑内一片空白的难得时刻。

但亚瑟已经硬了太久，在橡胶套里绷得发痛。两只手掌顺大腿攀上，分别捉住两只放松的膝盖，拉开抬高，他挺起阴茎不怀好意地戳弄布鲁斯湿漉漉的会阴，在艳红翕张的穴口打转，肉冠浅浅地插进去，毫不费力就被湿热柔顺包裹，亚瑟又退出来，转而在穴周戳刺，过量润滑剂又湿又滑地推着他归向穴口，几乎是怂恿他狠狠撞进去。  
“等等，现在不要，我还没法……”布鲁斯升出不祥的预感，皱起眉喃喃道。  
“别对我指手画脚，韦恩。”  
亚瑟嗤道。他朝前挺身，随着一道清晰可辨的咕啾声响，穴口蓦地张大，合着乳液顺从含入亚特兰蒂斯人来势汹汹的粗硬龟头。刚高潮过的甬道绵密湿软，迫不及待地渴求更多，但亚特兰蒂斯人的阳具比两根手指要雄伟得太多，不像先前那样还有余裕，亚瑟的性器才堪堪挤进去半截，就足足撑满了肉穴。

人类阴茎勃起后均长为12.8厘米①，以五角大楼对亚特兰蒂斯人标本的十数解剖结果记录来看，其误差也不过1至2厘米。亚瑟这混蛋的尺寸怎么回事，非要方方面面强调杂交优势？  
暂无样本可供论证氪星人与地球人是否存在生殖隔离，这两个物种固然外貌相似，但众所周知，猎豹与花豹单看外表也相差无几。想想吧，亚特兰蒂斯空悬千年之久的海王头衔竟落在初出茅庐的海陆混血儿脑袋上，布鲁斯毫不怀疑，如有可能，星际所有野心家都会对氪星与地球的混血儿趋之若鹜。

“这话你想摔我脸上多久了？忍到现在可真不容易，对你而言。”  
布鲁斯嘲道。他被这毫无同情心的插入迫得重重喘息，只能寄望于放飞思绪以转移注意力来冲淡不适。人类不常作此种用途的后穴几乎承受不住这样的尺寸，正痛苦又激动地紧紧吮吸柱身，用一圈圈起伏的肉褶夹吮肉棒。  
他还处在不应期，胯间性器软软耷在小腹，根本没法勃起，后穴却被粗热硬物不管不顾地狠狠戳进来，只觉内里被填满甚至撑得胀痛，像有个棒槌正一下一下地从里边撞着他肚子，迫不及待要往更里边塞。  
这感觉很奇异，但没关系 。他习惯也擅长忍耐各种各类疼痛，尤其是自找的。  
布鲁斯沉沉调整吐息，大腿强健使力，在亚瑟掌上从容稳住重心，抬腰放纵自己兜头迎上这撞击。

“这不是挺好吗？哇，下次新绿灯再问布鲁斯是谁，我要盛赞他是地球性感之神。”  
亚瑟嘶了一声，被主动咬合上来的穴口吸得舒爽，快意地哼笑出声，稍稍在里面小幅度挺动几下，外围紧绷的穴肉也会跟着被轻微地拉出和操入。他摸着布鲁斯腿根润湿发烫的会阴与两睾反复撩拨，不时驯马般对准敏感带狠狠一抽，穴口处于情动张开与吃痛收紧间无措地来回摇摆，最后在布鲁斯咬牙切齿的调整与配合里，终于“噗嗤”一推到底。  
“当然了，这可真棒，请务必记得要在任务兔子②上给我打好评。”  
布鲁斯乖戾地喷气，不过这也是常态，亚瑟本来就没见过几次他表现出高兴的样子，更遑论这当口，他正几近过载地被撑开填满，体内肉褶艰难挤压着穴内突然胀大的异物。

亚瑟稍稍撤出，再缓慢推进，蠕动间蹭过那要命的一点，肉壁反射性收紧痉挛着吮吸硬物，刺激得两人都呻吟出声。过于充裕的润滑液体浸湿了亚特兰蒂斯人粗大得不像话的肉柱，又在顶插过程中被摩擦挤出体外，将穴口与会阴打湿得一塌糊涂，毛发也黏作一绺一绺，泛起一片色情的湿亮水光。  
“真的吗，我能在任务兔子上买到挂牌的蝙蝠侠给我清扫沙滩，结算货币用什么，氪石吗？”

亚瑟放开手而布鲁斯就势伸展长腿攀上他的腰，他一面挺腰抽插，一面流连抚摸布鲁斯起伏的小腹。那块儿肌肉都结实漂亮，交错的疤痕是荣光披挂，布鲁斯的动作狂放强横甚至依稀可辨战场上杀伐决断的气势，以及几近刻薄的精准，亚瑟每次挺腰都能感受到布鲁斯恰到好处的迎合与吮吸带来快感，但这些都比不上布鲁斯的眼神。

审视、冷洌、游刃有余。  
哥谭至深之暗早已爬上他的披风他的身躯他的眸底幽深，旷日持久，不死不休。被这种眼神凝注，让人无比清醒地认知到，对他而言你是挑拣过、被使用的工具：还算趁手，勉强合用。  
于是他就这么娴熟、从容、不容置喙地，利用你将长刃精准捅进自己致命要害，如尼禄征用仆从的手，好令喉咙迎上匕首寒芒。

“这不好笑。”  
他冷淡驳回，然后又被恶意顶戳玩弄那一点，黑发突兀地往后仰，露出汗涔涔的下巴与颈项，喉咙里不讨喜的声响尽数融作可爱的发颤呻吟。  
或许换一个人，一个更好的人能抛开凶器去慰藉他，吻去折磨他的毒液与脓疮，譬如克拉克，譬如黛安娜，但亚瑟不是这样的人。他为目睹这自我杀虐中的性感而欲火中烧。大海可从来谈不上温柔。  
而亚瑟没由来地笃定，这正是布鲁斯挑中他的缘由。

“那你觉得什么好笑呢？噢，我知道了，蝙蝠侠没有幽默感。”  
亚瑟低沉地笑出声，箍住颤动的胸肌肆意亵玩，两粒挺立在空气中的乳头在大手推动下来回摩擦，刮得肿胀生硬，再以粗茧指肚狠狠摁进肌肉里，凹陷下阴影与暗红指痕。  
“你喜欢这样吗？粗鲁，残忍，夹枪带棒。哈，你肯定喜欢。搞男人就是这点好，起没起反应一眼就能看出来。对，就是这样，布鲁斯，放松一点——操啊海神在上，你是完美的，绝对，性爱该用你的名字重新命名，你跟任何人搞一偶制都天杀的是在浪费你的天赋跟技艺——好吧或许除了超人，操，或许他真的可以。操。”

“跟你干的活比起来，你的话太多。”  
布鲁斯柔声道。在快感与吃痛中，他高潮过一次的阴茎再度勃起，硬梆梆戳在两人小腹间，上边紫红脉络正激动地一抽一抽。他吁了口气，伸手握住，拢在掌心规律性地松松套弄，控制着只给予自己最低限度刺激，舒适地试图延缓射精时间。

“什么？操，你得反省下自己对我是不是太苛刻了，就现在，立刻。说真的，你老二正在这儿硬得流水呢，我甚至不是今晚得到过高潮的人。行吧，等着瞧，我会卖力干活的。”  
亚瑟表现得被冒犯到，盯着他扬起眉毛。他捋开布鲁斯放松的手掌，替以屈指挑动正情热大张的马眼，指肚滑过冠状沟来回摩擦，力道加重，几下就满意地听到身下尖锐的抽气声。

布鲁斯咬牙，“事实上，我的苛刻并不是针对你——如果知道这个会让你好过些。”

“噢，我以为这条早就写在《正联新手须知》第一章里了？”  
亚瑟一哂，继续玩弄着手上性器，再摆腰往里撞。那儿正当火热，密密匝匝的环状肌肉交替着层层起伏，如有生命般饥渴难耐地吸附和含嘬着滚烫柱身，令亚瑟也不禁粗喘起来，动作愈发凶暴，每次都要把阴茎整整撤出一半，再抵着前列腺重重地整根顶入，嵌至深处，布鲁斯几乎有被生生捣烂的胁迫感。穴周软肉被不住地操进带出，很快肿胀通红，浸着水愈加殷勤紧迫地夹吮柱身，又被两人下体交合间糙硬蜷曲的阴毛不断刮擦，敏感地阵阵发颤。

“正联没那东西……唔……嗯啊！”  
布鲁斯勉强回道，很快被前后夹击得说不出完整话语。欲望如潮水涌动，快感如鞭笞袭来，硬邦邦翘起的性器被恶意撩拨到肿胀发痛，身体里每寸缝隙都被满满当当填充殆尽，他彻彻底底地被打开了。  
布鲁斯又被一记顶弄榨出烫喉的呻吟，前列腺快感一波波袭来，酸胀地堆积，侵蚀理智摇摇欲坠。他被凶暴的大海席卷冲刷，高高抛起，又重重摔掷，尖锐的浪花拍击并接住他，残酷开启下一轮。这实在太超过了，他为这过载的刺激逼得只能哀哀呜咽出声。

眼前阵阵白光，思绪浸在沸泉里漂成混乱的絮状物，话语在耳畔缥缈如远远的潮汐声。布鲁斯和着过度分泌的唾液吞下一道泣音，模糊地听见笑声与喘息，以及更加情色的，甬道内噗嗤、噗嗤含着水的搅动声，下身相撞黏糊拍击的音色，旅馆陈旧木床发出咯吱咯吱的响动。  
这时亚瑟重重拍了记他晃动的臀部，令他惊叫出声，反射性绷紧身体，屁股被夹在里边的烙铁烫得颤栗，绝望地不知道自己跟这张老床谁会先散架。

“居然没有吗？太可惜了，我还想着下次开会一定要提议往上面加一条，蝙蝠侠很操蛋，但他有个更操蛋的完美的屁股，所以我想我能容忍他在会议室里指手画脚。神啊我操，法律应该禁止你所有带披风的制服设计。绝对的。”  
海神在上，他真的，真的，他在操开蝙蝠侠。  
这个念头令亚瑟陡地兴奋起来。仗着布鲁斯没余力反驳，他肆无忌惮地说着下流亵渎的胡言乱语，同时指掌用力揉捏掌下结实而柔韧的臀部肌肉，再掐着腰臀加快速度狠狠顶进去。

布鲁斯两腿搭在亚瑟腰间轻微地晃动，忽而用力夹紧，体内一阵痉挛，抽搐着搅紧吸吮体内柱身上愈发鼓胀明显的青筋，他闭上眼向后倒去，不堪重负崩溃般，从喉咙里逸出一道长长的、破碎的呻吟。  
他在亚瑟手里射了出来。

“操，真的，超人有在听吗？他必须得在听，绝无其他可能，我不信他能忍住错过这种时刻，这种声音。”  
亚瑟爽到头皮发麻，直接掐着腰就在火热甬道里射出浓浓一泡精水，橡胶套鼓鼓地膨起来，像个卡在布鲁斯身体里胀大的结。  
布鲁斯长睫一闪，骤然睁开眼雾蒙蒙地望着他，却一时找不着焦点，仿佛还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，只是被这名字烫了下，膝跳反射般，惯性投入最大限度注意力来追逐这几个特定音节组合。

亚瑟思索着布鲁斯脸上奇异的表情，饶有兴味地摸了摸他下颔，因愉悦而蓦地生出暴戾欲望，指掌往下挪，单手扼住他喉咙缓缓使力，威胁道，“别到处乱嗅，海底下的事不归你管，蝙蝠。”  
布鲁斯被按进枕头里，从喉咙里拽出窒息般的喘声，青筋在皮肤下搏动，霎时踢腿交叠绞上亚瑟喉咙，肌肉虬结绷紧。亚瑟一松劲，布鲁斯扣住他手腕当中，无惧无畏道，“我理解你的心情，但海洋也是地球的一份子，就像哥谭一样。世界并不总是如我们所愿。”  
他还哑着嗓子，眼里水光未褪，仰头间颈项依旧贴在亚瑟虎口，那儿脉搏一记一记跃动，平缓稳健。仿佛他从没劈头盖脸对谁说过“滚出我的哥谭”。

*  
亚瑟从地上捡起衣服穿。  
“就只是一说。人不能通过制造新问题来解决旧问题，这是混蛋行径，你知道的吧？”  
布鲁斯嗤之以鼻。  
“哥谭经验之谈，混蛋做事的效率跟成功率最高。”  
“见鬼的，布鲁斯，我操你的时候就该知道你疯得不清。”  
“或许你该知道，是我操了我自己。”

注：  
①：数据取自美国坎贝尔泌尿外科学，成人男性阴茎勃起状态下的平均长度是12.8厘米。  
②：Taskrabbit，美国智能C2C服务交易平台。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人有话要说。

朝阳吞食夜色，海风鼓动衣袂，寒意凛冽，针刺般的尖锐疼痛与病态期待在肌理下鼓噪、游弋。曦光穿针引线，携来一抹八千公里外的腥红披风。  
布鲁斯侧耳，辨出风声轻微的凝滞，靴底踩在冰层咯吱作响，是来者有意为之的存在昭告。

“你生气了吗？”布鲁斯打量这不速之客。  
他没有问你一直在听吗？因为克拉克站在这里。对侦探而言，言辞尽可矫饰，行动本身才是最接近真相的答案。  
“你早就猜到那天我准备说什么了，是不是？”超人环抱双臂，不答反问。  
“我没有。”布鲁斯否认得很快，但是，太快了。他猛地截断话头。

苔藓与碎冰在布鲁斯靴底咯吱作响，一对红靴浮空，不远不近、不折不挠地跟着他。  
“嘿，我还没说是哪天呢。”  
“巴里或许对蝙蝠侠有所误解，以为他的超能力是读心，其实并不。只是巴里把心事都写在脸上。”  
“哦是吗，那你看出现在我脸上写了什么吗？”

“所以我问，你是不是生气了。”  
布鲁斯顿下脚步，不动声色地注视他，以一种类似连环杀手返回作案现场确认杰作的冷酷，检视归档每一寸不慎流露出痛苦。

“哈，最佳侦探，你连这都看不出吗？没错，我的确怒火中烧，气炸了肺——这拒绝糟糕透顶，我以为我们早有默契，但你明明猜到我要说什么却连说出口的机会都没给我，就这么粗暴打断了我们的交谈然后在私人频道断线了整整一周，整整一周——以联盟事务的名义跑到北极圈转头却跟亚瑟滚上床，甚至任由他玩弄我的名字。这要么是你丝毫不在乎我的感情，要么就是你想要伤害我想要得如此迫切甚至不择手段。”  
超人盯着他，胸腔起伏，语气中不可遏止的怒意愈演愈烈。  
“好像这叫你恶心一样；好像我会死缠烂打一样；好像我一直只是被你敌视、质疑、苛责的外星来客；好像你个稻草人空洞洞的胸腔里从来没有一颗真正跳动的心脏、没有任何人类的感情；好像我们这么多年来的友谊、羁绊跟爱重都只是我一个人高高兴兴在蝙蝠洞搭起的乐高，你不置可否，我以为是默许，其实你只是等着，等着你什么时候腻味了看猴戏——然后哗啦，你一推，就能全毁了。而你为我的痛苦在欢欣鼓舞。操你的，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克猛地收紧下颔，再也说不下去。浪花重重拍击礁石，海面下流动着暧昧不清的危险黑影。

他很少表露出激烈的愤怒。  
他是黄太阳下无所不能的氪星人，钢铁之躯，他是超人。他知道地球上很多人、很多组织从未终止过对超人的观测与评估，视其为人类最大的威胁与定时炸弹，他理解人类对于强大异族的恐惧与忌惮，甚至与其中最优秀者成为了托付生死的挚友——即便他为之吃够了苦头。  
这并非从未困扰他，最后他理解。他有能力承担人类的忌惮，但人类无法承担超人的愤怒，人类不会接受一个情绪化且易怒的强大氪星人成天飞越他们头顶。  
因此，即便他心脏又急又热地猛跳，一双无形的手将他的胃攥紧扭结拧出胆汁，苦味渗上舌尖，他仍竭力集中精神，悬在半空，怕脚下力道不逮伤及无辜的苔藓与山岩——他要怒火径直朝向布鲁斯，毕竟，超人还能冲谁发脾气呢？他要一字一句亲手把这沾着自己心头血的尖刀反手刺入布鲁斯胸膛。好像此时此刻，只有伤害才能稍稍慰藉不被爱的痛楚与怒火，只有确认对方也被会被自己伤害，才能相信自己对他依旧有影响力，相信自己经年爱重的羁绊依然存在于此。

“不，克拉克。”布鲁斯嘴角抽搐了下，面无表情地望着他，深深吸气，可能正飞速默念着什么抱守灵台平心静气的梵经。  
但克拉克不会错过的。他满足地看到对方心率拔高，肾上腺素激增，血红细胞在毛细血管里横冲直撞。好啊，我的痛苦确实能伤到你，你确实会为我而受重击。

“我绝不会用这么念头羞辱你，也无法容忍有人这么想。”布鲁斯森然道。他黑沉视线猛地攫来，克拉克听到自己不争气的轰鸣心跳，又或是布鲁斯的，擂鼓般交叠在胸腔里激烈而有力地重重怦动。  
“你是英武的战士，值得信赖的朋友，齐聚古希腊四美德的英雄。我之所以有幸得到你的友谊，全仰仗你的纯善与豁达胸襟。但是，你说得没错——”

“闭嘴，请。我知道你的‘但是’后头就不会接什么好话。”  
克拉克冷静截断他。

布鲁斯情绪没刹住，余怒未消地瞪他。“什么？”

“我懂你意思了，所以闭嘴，听我推论。省去那些例行公事而毫无效用的争吵吧，起码今天我是受够了。”  
克拉克轻盈踩上布鲁斯身前一侧裸露出的青褐礁石，稳稳截住他视线。  
“在发觉我对你的感情中并非友谊的部分后，这一周以来，你的确是在故意伤害我的感情。或者说，你在激怒我甚至期待我的反应。你真混蛋。倒不是说我之前不知道这点。这讲不通道理，为什么你要这样做？你并非同性恋仇恨者，你的确仍然在乎我、信任我。我相信你的缜密和手腕，如果你仅仅只是想拒绝我，你会做得更妥帖且不留痕迹，也更温柔。就本质而言，你是个善良的利他主义者。即便无法以爱情的形式爱上我，你也不会轻视并伤害我的感情，更不会听由别人嘲讽我。”

他英气的眉毛高高扬起，颇具压慑力，也很吸引人。他总是太擅长把人往好处想，做分析也常常充满乐观主义者的主观臆断成分。布鲁斯通常会毫不留情地与他辩驳，但是，此时此刻克拉克的眼神——他不期然想起一段不久前的对话。

“真是搞不懂你，你有超级听力跟超级视力，见识过的人性险恶定然远甚任何人，你怎么还能把人想得这么好？”  
“你说得没错，布鲁斯。但我所见识人性美好崇高之处，更是远甚其他所有。这正是我们选择成为超级义工并笃行不移的原因，不是吗？”  
他愉快地笑着，沐浴在初亮的晨曦中，那样温柔又亲近地看着布鲁斯，仿佛在他眼里，布鲁斯也是他所亲近的人性美好崇高的一部分。但布鲁斯不知道自己是不是真的配得上这种眼神，这份信任。

布鲁斯短暂怔忪，克拉克已经自顾自地继续讲下去。  
“你的应对不合常理，布鲁斯。挨过最初的难堪跟痛苦后，我不禁问自己，是什么让你会如此反常？我想了又想，去除所有错误选项，那么唯一合理的解释就是——你不想拒绝我，你也想要我。而这份感情吓坏了你，你有回避趋向的问题。”  
他是位优秀的记者，如果要进行一场至关重要的会面，他一向喜欢打有准备之战。  
“我知道你习惯身披坚甲，你制作各式各样的蝙蝠战衣，像地球的地质岩层一样，每一件都昭示你所经历的、你意图应对的磨难。你为抵御痛苦而层层埋藏自己的心灵，这是不是也阻碍了你接纳幸福的可能性？你习惯将情感压抑至深，但你并非无情，布鲁斯。甚至要我说的话，你的内心充满了人类之中罕见的强烈激情——正如你每晚披上蝙蝠装打击犯罪，这激情可能只有从自我毁灭和伤害他人的行为中得到释放。怎么说呢，我也不是第一天见识你的自毁倾向了。你迫不及待地想要伤害我，因为这伤你自己更甚，是吗？”

他现在就是用那种既包容亲近、又带着点好笑意味的眼神看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯不讨厌这种感觉，甚至如果更诚实一点，他会说这令自己觉得很安全。仿佛朝阳在哥谭洒下金红的晖光，浮着微微的暖意，拥上这座遍布幽影与不堪的城市，一切都被包容、都被接纳。超人轻描淡写，把刻意而为的残忍伤害说得仿佛抱小猫时被挠了一爪，好像对他而言，这真没什么大不了似的。布鲁斯既爱慕，又痛恨这轻描淡写。

“你……”  
布鲁斯的心微微揪紧，像是抓钩脱手刹那的失重感，有什么东西正脱离掌握。事情可能会滑向不受控制的糟糕透顶，也可能变得前所未有的更好。而这仿佛是他与超人相遇以来的常态了。  
他心烦意乱地换了更娴熟的挖苦腔调，“真是出彩的演讲啊，这振振有词的家伙刚才还觉得自己一直是个被敌视被质疑的外星人呢。”  
“非要我明说吗？如果你真的不信任我，我对你的感情会很有可供利用的战略价值。”克拉克叹了口气，“你才不介意以身犯险。”

布鲁斯看上去若有所思，似乎在认真权衡利弊。克拉克警醒，赶紧岔开这个危险话题。  
“我说得够多了，布鲁斯。有些话该你说了。”他循循善诱道。

布鲁斯静默地与他对视，超人昂首挺胸，不屈不饶地瞪他。即便是蝙蝠侠也难以抵御一个执着的超人。布鲁斯终于软化神情，无奈地摇了摇头，上前敲了敲他气势汹汹的钢铁胸肌，克拉克赶忙放软肌肉。  
“猜度并说出别人想听的话很简单，克拉克，但现实比漂亮话要难堪百倍。我必须告诉你，如果别人想要这些我给不了的东西，那么这段关系终究会以悲剧收场。经验之谈。无论是我爱的人，还是爱我的人，他们早晚会明白离我而去才是最优选，反正我该死的总是搞不定任何亲密关系。克拉克，我之前盛赞你不是在说反话，你值得更好的。”

克拉克嘟囔，“你搞不定任何亲密关系？阿尔弗雷德怎么还没把咖啡倒你脸上。”  
布鲁斯喷了口气，“得了吧，我们说的是阿尔弗雷德，是阿福搞定了我。这就是你抓住的重点？”

“没有，我只是替阿福打抱不平一下。”克拉克耸耸肩膀，抓住他的手，顺势按在自己左胸。布鲁斯惊疑不定地看着他，指尖跃了跃，没有挣开——这已经无限接近允诺。克拉克笑了，像哄树梢上一只早已意动的踌躇小猫跳进自己怀里，他深深望进布鲁斯眼睛，柔声道，“你没有反驳最重要的一点——你也想要我。布鲁斯，来摸摸这颗早已属于你的心。”  
寒风刮骨，五指连心，布鲁斯指尖滚烫，摸到自己怦怦狂跳的心。欲望幢幢阴燃，幽影择人而噬。

布鲁斯喉结一滚，喃喃道，“这不理智。荷尔蒙上头不会比我们的友谊与正联存续更长久重要。”  
“布鲁斯，早在我们选择穿上这身衣服时，就选择了与危险甚至死亡相伴的命运。难道你敢慨然直面死亡，却不敢直面你的心？”

布鲁斯沉默了太久。  
“我是不会脑袋一昏把你劫去旅馆做爱的。”  
“我也没这么说。那你该给我一个吻。好吗？”  
“我不知道。我不知道我该不该。”  
“你不知道，因为你想要的吓坏了你，是不是？”  
“你值得更好的。”  
“别用比较级，布鲁斯。你是唯一的最高级。”  
克拉克注视布鲁斯。  
他那种惯常与坚冰共沉沦的眼神，正被热望与痛楚一撮撮点燃。

“你会后悔的。”  
布鲁斯拽住他给予性交般的激吻，克拉克滑动手指抚摸他的后颈，缓慢又坚定地推开他，直身悬空，在布鲁斯额头印下一个轻柔纯洁的吻。  
“我不会。以及，这才是我要的吻。布鲁斯。”

他擅长性，而克拉克要的是爱。他绝望地想终有一日他会把神子拽落入至深至暗他所熟谙的地狱，但克拉克亲吻他如神爱罪人。  
克拉克不会坠落，克拉克会飞。

他们身后。  
太阳高升，日光昳丽澄澈，鎏金点燃黑沉的海。


End file.
